Daughter of Gandalf the Grey
by LadyOfTheNazgal
Summary: What if Gandalf had children? What if the Nazgul had human forms? What if Gandalf's daughter fell for the strongest Nazgul? What if the Nazgul were on Frodo's side in secret?


__

__

_I was bored and had just watched Lord of the Rings so here goes. Just to say in this story the Nazgul have human forms. This is mainly about a girl and her twin brother who set out to save Middle Earth with their father Gandalf the Grey. I OWN NOTHING._

* * *

My name is Elizabeth. I am daughter of Gandalf the Grey. God-daughter to Elrond and the only Witch that can control water,air,fire,earth and spirit. My story starts two years before Frodo Baggins got hold of the one ring. It starts here,in Gondor.

"Elizabeth?Elizabeth?Come on sis this isn't ,if you don't come out right now I'm going to tell Father."

"You are such a coward, scared of everything for no reason and your terrified of the dark."

"That is such a lie. Just because your hardly afraid of anything doesn't mean your the bravest out of us two!" He shouts.

"Shut up! Someone will hear us you great baboon." I walk slowly towards the door where the Hall of Men lies behind it. While Dorian tried to say that it was a bad idea I had already ran in and was greeted by some very drunk men. They all turned towards me when I could see the king of Gondor and my father looking towards me too. "Sorry,wrong room." I declared. Then as fast as lighting a ran out and met a very handsome Faramir. "Hi,Faramir. How was your trip?"

"Long. How have you been and why did you just walk out of the Hall of Men?" He asked smugly.

"I had to see me father and my brother would not go in and say that I needed to speak with him. And I have been lonely of late." I lied.

"Well,thats good,I suppose you'll be leaving soon for Rivendell,home of the elves?"

"Indeed,We have spend enough time here in Gondor. I feel like a puppy,running after people like they have no legs or pride,just utter laziness I'd say."

"You would. Elizabeth,you are scared of nothing not even the greatest darkness in the world." And with that he bid me farewell and walked into the hall of druken men.

"Dorian?Dorian you know I'll find you easily,so come out now,"

"You are such a bully Liz."

"Then don't be such a doughball. Come on." I lead him into the courtyard of stone. "The Tree of Gondor." I said looking at it like it was a single cloud in the sky.

"Lizzy,When do you think father will take us to the Shire?"

"Never,he's so wrapped up here I hardly think we'll be leaving until dawn."

"Well I think your wrong, When father sets out to do something he does it."

"You wait,fool. You'll see how wrong you are. He will tell up to rest for dawn then he will go back to that godforsaken hall." I saw Boromir dueling Faramir in the second courtyard. I ran to join them, "Come on,Faramir you can beat him." I cheered on. But Boromir striked Faramir's chest and left feeling delighted with himself. "Faramir are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. I just don't want my father to be dissapointed in me,Elizabeth." I helped him up and lead him to his chambers.

"Goodnight Faramir. Sleep well and drink plenty of water during the night. I shall see you in the morning."

"Goodnight to you aswell,Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"I turned around to see what he wants.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Faramir,I will but just on the cheek." I walk to him slowly and turn my head so he can kiss my cheek. His lips were soft and warm. Everything you'd want in a mans kiss but there was no fireworks or a feeling just pure friendship.

"Goodnight my dear friend. We will always be friends and have a bond of brother,sister relationship. Goodnight,Elizabeth." i left swiftly after his words and rushed to my own chambers for the night not knowing what was in store for the next day but always ready to face the world and it's allies.

I got into my sky blue nightgown and settled in my bed when I was called to the Throne Room of Gondor. I was rushed along the corridors into the large room were my brothe,father and many friends stood in their nightwear. "Why have I been called here?" "Where are my children?" and so many other questions were asked. Questions gathered in my mind waiting to be asked and answered.

"Silence in this hall." Boromir yelled while gazing at my breasts through the thin gown I was wearing. Quickly I turned to discover Faramir was in the corner being quiet. I hurried towards him.

"What is going on?" I demanded. He looked up at me and scanned my body much like what Boromir did. "Stop looking at my breasts please."

"Sorry,We are here to..." He trailed off and the room went silent. I looked round to see all eyes where plastered on me and Dorian who stood by my side.

"I demand to know what is happening." I yelled,when no one answered I stormed off into the starry night to find myself looking at the full moon that looked down upon us.

"Dorian,we need to leave." I stated quietly.

"But where would we go?" He asked worried I was going insane.

"The Shire,Bree,Rivendell? Anywhere far from here." I whispered.

"But,what about-"

"What about what? We stay here because our father has business to tend to. We are being forced to stay here and I don't like it." I cried.

"I'll ask father if we can move on tommorrow morning." He walked away leaving me to enjoy the moonlight. The moon shined brighter than it did the night before.


End file.
